The Magic Is Born
by WolfHuntressOfTheNight
Summary: One summer night, in the black of midnight, a tiny kitten is born. But then, his mother is killed by her own husband, leaving the newborn and his older brother to fend for themselves until they are found by Skimbleshanks. Little does anyone know, that the tiny little kitten has been born with his father's gift…
1. An Interesting Find

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Cats! I only own OC's! Thank you for understanding!**_

 **Chapter One: An Interesting Find  
** _(Skimbleshanks's POV)_

I yawned as the train pulled into the station and the engine screeched to a halt. It was July 17th, just after two a.m., and I had to get home before my wife, Jennyanydots, got mad. When the doors opened, I stepped out and began hurrying to the door. Outside, a cat was keeping guard, in case there would be any intruders. He nodded at me as I began to walk down the sidewalk. I nodded back, then slipped away into the alleyway.

It wasn't too dark. The moon gave me some pretty good light as I made my way through the alleys of London. I hope Jenny managed to get the twins to sleep tonight. They were always fussing about sleep, and they're almost one. It would be their birthday next month. And I knew exactly what they wanted. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer wanted a baby sister. I didn't know if that was a possibility, but, who knows? If we did have another daughter soon, I already had a name ready just in case the twins got their wish: Victoria.

The shade of the alley gave me perfect cover. Completely concealed, I went into full Jellicle form. My senses immediately became sharper. The shadows dimmed like spotlights, the cobblestones became rougher under my paws, and I breathed in the night air, taking in everything. Then, my ears caught hold of a certain sound. I tilted my head a bit, just to make sure my ears weren't deceiving me. But I definitely heard it. Curious, I wandered down the alley a bit more, and then heard something shocking.

It was the small, helpless sound of an infant kitten crying. And right along with that, was what sounded like a three year old kitten babbling. Babbling to the newborn kitten anyway. "Come on," it said. "Come on, baby. It's okay. I'm going to make it go away, I promise. Just please stop crying?" But from the sound of it, the kitten wasn't going to stop crying any time soon. "Oh, oh no, don't do that! Uhhh, I know nothing about infant kittens!"

' _Don't just sit there listening, Skimble!'_ I thought. ' _These kittens need help!'_ I slunk into the alley to help, but whoever it was squeaked and disappeared into the shadows, taking the infant kitten with them. "Hello?" I called out the them. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." I kept my gaze focused on the darkness until a pair of emerald green eyes became visible.

Whoever it was kept silent at first, wary of me. They scanned me for anything that appeared threatening, then a small tom kitten crept out of the shadows. The kitten was white with many patches of jet black, and the vibrant green of his eyes shone bright as ever in the blackness of the night. Something was off though. Where had I seen those eyes before?

"Everything's alright." I said. "I just want to ask a few questions. You're safe now." The kitten didn't move for a second, then a grin broke out on his face. "Okay." he said, then he plopped down on the ground in front of me and waited. I was a bit surprised at how he just decided to roll with it, but I guess he was just willing to if it meant he was safe. "What's your name?" I started out.

"Alonzo." he answered. I nodded. "And, how old are you?" He held up his paw. "I am three years old!" He demonstrated this by holding up three of his fingers and beaming proudly. Suddenly, another loud cry erupted from the dark, and Alonzo and I jumped. "Oh no!" cried Alonzo, and he got up and ran into the shadowy gray. I waited, then got the surprise of my life.

Nestled in Alonzo's arms, wrapped in a light blue blanket, was _the tiniest baby kitten_ I had ever laid eyes on. All four of his paws were about the size of nickels, he was that little. He was a tuxedo kitten, with jet black fur all over, but his face, chest, three of his paws, and the tiny straw-thin tip of his tail, were white. His eyes, were most likely the most beautiful ones I had ever seen; a bright coppery golden, like marigolds. They were filled with wonder and curiosity (and quite a few tears). "My baby brother Mistoffelees is in a bit of discomfort," said Alonzo, rocking back and forth on his heels. "He got a bug stuck in his ear earlier, and now he won't stop crying." That really got my attention. So I decided to ask another question. "How old is he?" Alonzo then smiled, and said proudly, "Three days old! I just became a big brother!"

My jaw dropped to the ground, and I felt my eyes go wide. Three days?! What was a three day old kitten and a three year old kitten doing on the streets?! "And you live alone?! Where in the world is your mother?!" I asked. I needed to know who and where their guardian was.

But to my surprise, Alonzo's ears drooped in despair. "Mommy died." he said, barely above a whisper. I felt immediately regretful I'd asked when it looked like his eyes filled up with tears. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know." I said to him. "That's alright." he muttered. "But I hate the cat who did it." My own ears perked up. "Who did it?" I asked. Alonzo's eyes filled with fear. Then, he said one word. "Daddy."

What?! His father...killed his own wife?! Who in the name of Everlasting Cat would do such a wicked thing like this?! "That's horrible!" I said. Alonzo nodded. "He also killed my uncle Isaac, her brother. I had to watch that one!" OMEC. What a terrible thing for someone to have to watch, especially a kitten this young! Poor thing.

"I knew something was wrong for a while." continued Alonzo. "Mommy and Daddy began to fight. This was around the time that Mommy told me that I was gonna have a sibling. Daddy became really mean. And he used to be my best friend too! But now that's all over. He did a lot of scary things. Mommy tried to make sure I wouldn't notice, but it was hard not to notice all the dents in the walls from when Daddy began throwing things. Especially 'The Great Hole of the Cosmos', as the hench cats call it. Daddy did that one with his magic." I felt my insides go numb and senseless with panic. Dark green eyes. Hench cats. _Magic._ Suddenly, I knew exactly who Alonzo and Mistoffelees's father was. "What is your father's name?" I asked. Alonzo looked up at me with sad eyes.

"Macavity." he answered. "I knew it!" I muttered under my breath. This was crazy. Macavity was married with two children, and we didn't know anything. Well, I could definitely see why, but still, I couldn't imagine him ever being a husband or father. He never deserved it. Not after every attack he's sent on us.

"You've heard of him?" asked Alonzo, propping up his baby brother so that he would be more comfortable (despite the fact that Mistoffelees was still crying his lungs out). "I knew him. He was my... **former** friend from kittenhood." I explained. Alonzo's eyes widened. "You're from the Junkyard!" he exclaimed. Then, he stood up. "Well, if that's all you wanted to say, then goodbye. I've got to focus on my brother." Then he toddled back into the shadows, carrying Misto with him.

"Wait!" I shouted. "Don't go!" Silence for a moment, then Alonzo came back out with Misto. I sighed in relief, happy that they hadn't disappeared before I could really help them. "Why? Misto's still got a bug stuck in his ear, and he needs it gone." said Alonzo. He cuddled his still bawling baby brother to his chest. "Just listen to him. He's so helpless!" said Alonzo.

I nodded. "Yes, but the alleyways are no place for kittens your age." I said. "Let me help you. I'll take you back to the Junkyard. There are Jellicles there who can help you." Alonzo thought for a second, then looked me dead in the eyes. "Will you assure me that my brother's safety and needs come before mine? He needs these assurances more than I do." My heart melted, right then and there. Something was telling me that when these two grew older, they would be nothing like their father. They were just darling! But now, with their parents gone, they had no one. The poor things needed someone to love them, after everything they've had to go through.

"Yes." I said to Alonzo. "Now, will you come with me?" The grin on Alonzo's face grew in a matter of seconds, then he firmly nodded. "Okay. I'll come. As long as Misto's safety is guaranteed." With that, we began to walk back. And before long, we were there. I quickly ran in, helping Alonzo inside. "Okay, we're here." I said, taking baby Misto into my arms "Alonzo, I recommend that you should stay quiet until-"

"Skimble!" Oh no. I knew that voice anywhere. It was Munkustrap, out patrolling the Junkyard, which he did most nights, sometimes without sleep. His silver fur and gray eyes reflected the moonlight as he ran over to me. "Skimble, you should have been back here half an hour ago! Where... in the... world… _Everlasting!_..." he trailed off in disbelief as he saw Alonzo peeking out from behind my legs, and Misto curled up in his blankets, tucked safely in my arms (but still sobbing).

"I found them in an alley near the station." I explained. "We have to get them to Jenny." Munkustrap nodded and took Misto from my arms. "Alonzo, go with your brother." I said. Alonzo nodded and ran to infirmary, making sure to tell Munk about the bug currently stuck in Misto's ear. I ran back to my own den and into me and Jenny's room. "Jenny, Jenny, you have to get up sweetheart!" I yelled. Then, I yelped and ducked as the watch we had mounted to the wall came flying at me. You see, even in emergencies, Jenny doesn't like to be woken up, especially in the middle of the night. She tends to throw things, and that always got ugly.

Before she could seize another thing in to attempt to take off my head, I ran up to her and said, "I found two kittens near the station and they need help. They've been there for an entire day without food or water!"

Her chocolate brown eyes went wide, and she ran down the hall with me. "Mama? Daddy?" I heard from one of the other rooms. "We'll be back soon honey!" I shouted to my one-year-old daughter Rumpleteazer. "Everything's alright." I could see her sitting up in her makeshift crib, eyes wide with worry, identical to her mother's. Her older twin brother Mungojerrie was fast asleep next to her. I wish I could have gone in there to assure her that everything was okay, but I couldn't do that now. Those two kittens needed us.

And they needed us now.

 _(Munkustrap's POV)  
_ "Are you gonna be able to get the bug out?" asked Alonzo.

Alonzo had taken up the opportunity to keep holding his brother, who was bawling into his chest. I felt so sorry for the baby kitten. That must hurt. I knew that when someone gets a bug stuck in their ear, it's pretty painful. The poor little thing was so small, too.

Jenny and Skimble came in. When Jenny saw the kittens, she let out a strangled gasp. "That's the smallest kitten I've ever seen!" she shouted, pointing at Misto. I tried to warn her to be quiet, but it was too late, and the kitten seemed more alarmed at the sound of her shrill voice. He began squirming and made little panicked squeals with the tiny vocals he had. "Why is he getting scared?" asked Alonzo.

I gently tugged Misto from his brother's arms and handed him to Jenny. "He has a bug stuck in his ear." I said. Her jaw dropped. "I'll take care of him in the other room." She hustled into the other room, taking baby Misto with her. "Misto!" yelled Alonzo. He began to get up to go after him, but I held him back.

"You can't go in there, you're brother needs to be alone with Jenny. She's gonna take care of him." I said. "Will it hurt him?" asked Alonzo, tears welling up in his dark green eyes. "It will, but he's gonna be okay." I answered. As if on cue, terrified little baby shrieks began to echo in from the other room. I held my grip on Alonzo. He struggled even more, and began to cry. "No! I gotta protect him! I gotta tell him it's okay! I promised he wouldn't be scared or upset again, and that I would protect him from the bad things, like hench cats and magic, and our daddy, Macavity!"

I was so shocked when he said that last part that I nearly dropped the three year old. Sensing that my grip had loosened, he jumped right from my arms and started to run to the door, but Skimble caught him before his paw could reach the doorknob. "Whoa there! Remember what Munk said? You can't go in little guy." he said to Alonzo.

"M...M...Macavity?!" I spluttered out after a few minutes. "But, that means…"

"Misto and Alonzo are you're nephews." said Skimble. "Munkustrap, you're an uncle." An uncle. _An uncle_. It took another minute to absorb the information. I looked down at the toddler in Skimble's arms. Now I saw the resemblance. He had my little brother's eyes. The dark, emerald green eyes that seemed to glint in the light. The one pair of eyes that I had prayed to the Everlasting Cat that I would never have to look into again. But these eyes were different. While my brother's eyes literally spelled danger and destruction, his son's eyes held none. It was replaced with innocence, and selflessness, and caring, and love. This little angel of a kitten couldn't possibly even hint at the fact that his father was a monster, not even if he tried. And he would never, ever, grow up to be a monster like his father.

"Alonzo?" I asked. "Can you come here please?" Now, I normally never got emotional, but this was special. I had just found out that I was an uncle. Skimble sensed that I was most likely gonna start crying (I'm not embarrassed), and let Alonzo go. Alonzo was hesitant at first, then came over. "You're Munkustrap?" I nodded. "So...you're my uncle?"

That was all it took. I sobbed with happiness as I held my nephew close. His little fluffy arms went around my neck, as far as they could go. "My other uncle, Isaac, died." he whispered into my ear. "Daddy got him. I watched it. I was so scared, but I had to be strong, for my brother. He got me on the arm too. It was a big scratch. It hurt. But it went away."

I looked down at his arms. Running up one of them was a long, red scratch, which had stopped bleeding, but would definitely leave him with a scar. "Mommy's dead too." he continued. "I heard him tell uncle Isaac before he killed him."

This was a disaster. These poor little things. No mother, and their father basically just abandoned them. They had no one now, but we had to do something.

Suddenly, it hit me. I got up, and told Skimble to watch over Alonzo. Then, I ran out of the infirmary as fast as I could, and ran to an old limo across from the old tire. Normally, I wouldn't come to the limo unless absolutely necessary, but...this was absolutely necessary. I wrenched open the door, and made my way down the hall to the room where the two inhabitants of the den were sleeping. Now was the hard part. How to wake them up. I scanned the room for a second, before my eyes landed on the object in the corner. Knowing I was gonna regret this, I picked up the bagpipes, and blew into them as hard as I possibly could. Let's just say, I'm pretty sure I woke up the entire Junkyard.

My other younger brother Tugger, and his wife Bombalurina, went tumbling out of bed, yelping with surprise. "TUGGER!" shouted Bomba. "Why the heck would you wake me up with the bagpipes today?! You're not supposed to do that until tomorrow! Today you were supposed to let me sleep in!" She went on yelling like that at Tugger (who was lying on the floor, just staring at her with a shocked expression on his face), until she noticed me. Once she saw that her husband's bagpipes were in **my** paws, she went into a flurry of rants, looking ready to pound me right into the floor, when I held up my paw, dropping the bagpipes (which Tugger dove to catch before they could hit the floor and break).

"Not the time you two, I have something to tell you." I said. "Now, you both know that Bomba can't have kittens."

Maybe I should have worded that better. Bomba and Tugger just found out a month ago that Bomba couldn't have any kittens. It had been a dream of theirs since they got married, and it was a serious blow to them when they discovered the tragic news. No one could even mention it without one of them going into mass despair for a while. They both visibly wilted when I mentioned the forbidden topic. Just as Bomba's tears were about to come back, I said it. "There's a way that you can fix that."

Their eyes went wide. "What?" asked Tugger. He sounded as if he were in a daze. I grinned. Now I got their attention. "Come on!" I said, running out of the room and down the hall, heading towards the door. I could hear them following. We went all the way across the yard again, right into the infirmary. To my surprise, everyone else in the Junkyard was there. Jellylorum and Asparagus were there with their two toddler sons, Pouncival and Tumblebrutus, five year old Exotica was there with her little sister Cassandra, and my wife Demeter was there. Skimble had Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer with him, both of whom were asleep in their father's arms. Even Asparagus's father, Gus the Theater Cat, was there for the occasion.

I guess I really _did_ wake up the entire Junkyard. They were gonna be pretty ticked off when they learned the culprit of the bagpipe blower.

Demeter seemed panicked. "Munkustrap, why does he have 'The Hidden Paw's' eyes?!" she asked. She then pointed at Alonzo, who was standing at the center of the tiny group. He was being quiet, just looking at everyone. I turned to Demie. "Dem, he's our nephew. Mac had a son. Well, two sons. The other one is with Jenny, but their nothing like him! I'm honest!"

Everyone else gasped, besides Skimble, who already knew. "Listen Dem, their mother is dead! And I just had an amazing idea!" I turned to Tugger and Bomba. "Would you two consider adopting Alonzo and his baby brother?" I asked.

They were dumbfounded. Clearly, they hadn't thought of this either. But I could see that they wanted with all their hearts to do it. I could see it in Tugger's shining blue eyes, and Bomba's amber-colored irises. Alonzo, who understood that he may or may not have just been getting new parents, stood still. Then, Bomba and Tugger turned to me. "Yes." they said, at the exact same time. Alonzo gasped with excitement. He looked up at Bomba and Tugger. "You're my new mommy and daddy?" he asked.

That was all it took. Bomba and Tugger rushed forwards, and scooped up Alonzo into a huge hug. Both of the new parents were sobbing quietly, just holding their new son. Alonzo had his little fluffy arms wrapped around their necks. Then, the door to the other room opened, and Jenny came out with baby Misto, who was awake and just looking around with his little clouded eyes. You can tell that when a newborn kitten's eyes are clouded, that they can't see yet. "The bug's gone, so he's going to be okay, now, why don't we-" said Jenny before she noticed everyone else. "Oh! E-Everyone's here. Hi."

Everyone had their eyes trained directly on Misto, jaws on the ground. It must have been the fact that he was so small that everyone was so surprised at. Bomba slowly broke away from the hug, with Alonzo still in Tugger's arms, and walked over to to her friend, shaking at the sight of the newborn. This tiny thing was her son now. They, including Tugger and Alonzo were all going to have new lives now. New starts. New joy. New love.

Bomba reached out to hold Misto. Jenny handed him over, and Bomba nestled the little kitten in her arms, lifting him close to her face, looking over his miniature features. As she held baby Misto, he suddenly blinked, and then, the clouded glaze over his eyes melted away. Bomba's breath caught in her throat. She was the first thing he would ever see. His mother. His new mother.

His _true_ mother.

Her body was suddenly wracked with another wave of sobs, as she brought the kitten to her face and kissed his cheek, ever so slowly. When she pulled away, to our shock, the baby kitten placed his paw on his mouth, then reached up and touched Bomba's cheek. It was almost like he was saying hello to his mother for the first time ever. She held him close and cried. The day she thought would never come, the dream she thought would never come true, had finally arrived.

Tugger and Alonzo went over and hugged her. The four were complete now. Their new family was just beginning. Together, as one, they sank to the floor onto their knees, crying with happiness. The two brothers were cocooned between their parents, happy as can be. Misto's smile was the biggest of all. There wasn't a dry eye in the room, besides the kittens, who had no clue what was going on, because they were too young.

Suddenly, the door opened and my father, Old Deuteronomy, came in. "Sorry I'm late." he said, closing the door behind him. He turned to us with the usual merry smile in his face. "Now, what was it I heard about me becoming a grandfather?"

 **A/N**

 **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAS! I love Misto! Sorry, now, to the serious stuff. Thank you all for reading this chapter! I had a ton of fun helping my sis write it (she helped a ton. Thanks!). I've always loved Mistoffelees, and it's wonderful to be writing about him again! He's my favorite cat ever, alongside Cat Noir. Now, before I start internally screaming about LadyNoir, let's wrap this up like Hammy The Ham Ham and his French Friend Lafayette.**

 **Critique as much as you like, just don't swear or say anything inappropriate. This fanfic is the opposite of gas station bathrooms-clean!**

 **That's it for now, see you next time!**

 **Sayonara (Goodbye)!**

 **-Luna.**


	2. Meet Misto

**A/N**

 **Okay, I just want to clear up some confusions here. Jellicle cats are indeed, the humanoid-version of cats that we do see in the musical. They can appear as the regular cats, like the ones we see in our household. My sister came up with a theory that in the center of each junkyard, the cat is actually the size of a human, but the junk is actually abnormally bigger. No human is allowed to know that cats could turn into freaking human-sized animals with incredible dancing abilities, for obvious reasons (yes, I'm writing another Cats fanfic about that), so that's why Jellicles live in secluded areas, for example, a junkyard. They're human enough to do things like drink coffee and eat chocolate, stuff like that, but they still eat mice at the same time. Thanks to one of my readers for bringing this topic to my attention. (Also, so glad you enjoyed the bagpipes part. That was one of my favorite moments of the chapter as well). Also, I know the songs in the Jellicle Ball are in a different order than they are in the musical, but I believe it's all in a different order every year. This takes place a little over six years before 'Cats The Musical'. So, it'll be a long and hard journey, but we'll get there! Anyways, thanks! See ya!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the song lyrics in this chapter. Thank you for understanding.**_

oOoOoOo

 **Chapter Two: Meet Misto  
** _(Bombalurina's POV)_

"Okay everyone! I need you all to listen to me! Pouncival, I want you to somewhere up there! Why?! Well...because that's the only place I can think of! Now, Rumpleteazer...I would like you to go with your brother-ARGH! Why, Jemima?! Why?!" I laughed as my younger sister Demeter tried to herd the kittens around like a little flock of sheep, which was clearly failing. The other thing that made it funny was that she had a camera strapped to her forehead, determined to capture every bit of this, no matter of insane or bizarre it ended up getting, which no doubt it would. But I could see why she would want to capture this. After all, it was their first ever Jellicle Ball.

You see, the law for Jellicles used to be that only Jellicles aged ten and over could join in, but some other tribes complained to the main Jellicle leader (who's kind of like the queen of all Jellicles. Yes, I understand how weird that sounds in our case), and she agreed to change it. Now, any age could join. Everyone in our tribe got excited about this, so tonight, Demeter had a camera strapped to her forehead (another one would be nestled safely somewhere else in the Junkyard while we danced) so that she could capture it all.

The tribe had grown very much, so all of the new kittens could enjoy it for the first time. We had some new arrivals over the past few years. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer got the baby sister they asked for, just a few months after Misto and Alonzo arrived. Her name ended up being Victoria-she was a pure white kitten with gorgeous sky colored eyes. Two years after her, they all had a fourth baby sibling, another queen, named Jemima. Pouncival and Tumblebrutus got a baby sister as well, named Etcetera. She was a very bubbly kitten, always prancing around with her friends. I became an aunt to two little queens. First Electra, the core tomboy, then Sillabub, whom was the exact opposite of her sister, a very practical, pink-loving queenkit. A pair of psychic twins, named Coricopat and Tantomile, who were seven right now, had come three years ago. The latest addition had been a trio of tomkits. All brothers. Admetus (who was twelve), Carbucketty (seven) and Plato (six). Exotica and Cassandra were still here, and I could see that Cassandra was starting to get a little crush on Alonzo.

And of course, Misto and Alonzo. It wasn't long after Alonzo turned four that Misto had begun to speak and totter around the den after his brother. As expected by everyone, they had just about the closest bond this Junkyard has ever seen. Misto's personality developed fast, and let's just say, it was a relief when he turned out to be the exact **opposite** to his biological father. He made friends with just about everyone, cared for our tribe deeply, made sure everyone was getting along, and was always smiling. He was just so happy. Misto, who was now five, turning six very soon, was friends with everybody, and absolutely adored the rest of the tribe.

Everyone was so excited about tonight. Demeter, on the other paw, was completely stressed. Before the Jellicle Ball starts, we all have to hide around the clearing. So, Demeter put herself in charge of the task of getting the unruly kittens to hide. She was getting help from everyone else, but it was rough.

"Okay, Alonzo, you go back here with Jemima, and Etcetera, go up there with Admetus! Silla, stay back there with the twins. Yes, both sets of twins! Bomba! Help me!"

Once again bursting into laughter, I went over and sorted everyone out. Everyone went to their assigned places. Well, mostly everyone. The real problem we had was Tumblebrutus. You see, Tumble likes to read. A little too much. We couldn't get him away from his book. So, he made a fuss. And we had to call his mother over. Well, Jelly dealt with that in no time flat. She was much better at this stuff than we were. At least Tumble didn't act like his two roughhousing siblings, Pouncival and Etcetera.

I went onto the other side of the Junkyard, squeezing between a pile of tires and a large mound of cans and bottles. Perfect. I looked up at the moon. An enormous black cloud was coming. And I mean pitch black, like a cloud of darkness coming to cover the moon. Normally, a human would call the police and say that this event is a natural phenomenon, but I got excited when this happened. Once it covers the moon, the ball begins. Our eyes light up gold until the cloud passes, and that's when we begin to sing.

Suddenly, someone tapped my shoulder. I jumped and turned around. There was little Misto, eyes the color of a golden sunset looking up at me in concern. "What's wrong, honey?" I asked. He looked worried about something, and this was a cause of concern.

Misto, nearly six, was very ready for his first Jellicle Ball. He had been planning all week, begging us to sing the songs over and over again, and practicing the numbers when he thought nobody could hear him. But from down the hall of our den, I could hear the small 'click clack' of tap shoes, or Misto practicing the parts he would sing, and the choreography that went along with it. Whenever me, Tugger, or Alonzo went into his and Alonzo's room (they shared one, but it was quite big), he would stop dancing and stumble about, trying to look like he was casually leaning against his bedpost, pretending he tripped or something. We would all agree, playing along, and then leave, closing the door, smiling to ourselves as he continued to prance around while hidden from view.

Misto had a talent with dance. One that I hadn't seen for a long time. I haven't exactly _seen_ him do a lot of dancing, but when I open the door and see his pale face flushed red, or when I hear his dancing feet from down the corridor, I feel like I'm missing something earth shattering. Usually, there's a tribe dancer, who would be the one to lead us in the main dance number of the Jellicle Ball, and they had one person who helped them out, though the person who helped them usually had one main job: the opening ceremony, or as most call it, The 'Invitation' To The Jellicle Ball. And when the tribe's lead dancer was old enough, they got the choreograph the Jellicle Ball. The only numbers they didn't make the coreo for is the song cats numbers. Whichever cat the song is about choreographs their own number.

Back when I was a kitten, I lead the tribe in the Jellicle Ball, as the head dancer. It was probably the best job anybody could ever ask for. It was a huge honor, and extremely fun to. As the tribes last head dancer, I was the only one who got to know which cats lead us in the Jellicle Ball. Last time, it was me and my friend Neeva, Cassandra and Exotica's now sadly deceased mother. She, Dem and I were as tightly knit as you can get. Of course, I know she was reborn as another cat, and that's what she would've wanted, but it's still incredibly depressing to think of her as gone.

Misto waved his little paw in front of my face snapping me out of my daze. "Mommy, I feel funny." He said. The small whiskers near his nose were twitching. His whiskers twitched when he was anxious.

I rested my paws on his shoulders. "Don't worry. This happened to me on my first ball too. It's just a feeling. The Jellicle Ball alightens our senses fully, it..." I searched for right words. "It ignites sparks we didn't even know we had inside of us. It's natural for you to feel a little weird your first time." I kissed him on the cheek. "Now, go off to your spot before Aunt Demeter reaches her breaking point."

"She reached it a long time ago." I heard Tugger call from above us. He winked at Misto, who giggled, and then ran off to his spot, stumbling over his own to feet as he went. Somehow, while the little angel was nimble on his feet dancing, he didn't have a way with running.

I placed my hands on my hips, raising my eyebrows at my mate. "Reached it a long time ago? Look who's talking Mr. Curious Cat." I said, blowing a kiss at him as I sauntered to my starting place. The ball was about to begin, and this was one year I wasn't planning to miss.

oOoOoOo

 _(Alonzo's POV)_

I nervously tapped my claws against the surface of the TSE car. Munkustrap, who was right next to me, sighed. "Alonzo, don't be so nervous." He smiled. "It'll be okay."

How could I not be nervous? It was my first Jellicle Ball. My _first_ time ever being allowed to go to what was apparently the literal best thing in the world for Jellicles. From what I've heard from Mom, some of her best memories are from the Jellicle Ball.

As the massive black cloud that had covered over the moon disappeared, Aunt Demeter stealthily crawled out of the sewer pipe, her golden fur shining. A pair of headlights shone on her, and she hissed, darting away skittishly (yes, she'd taken the camera off by then).

Munkustrap slid out onto the top of the TSE Car, and the music started. Cassandra, on the other side of the junkyard, gracefully glided on her stomach several feet away from where she was hiding. Her ever changing eyes momentarily hazel in the dim light, suddenly changing to a blue the color of the summer sky. Her long tail moved back and forth as she lifted her paw daintily.

Skimbleshanks jumped out from where he was positioned, sniffing the air in an almost nervous manner. I smiled, and anticipated when I was supposed to come out. Pouncival, one of Misto's good friends, leaped out onto and old chair high on top of one of the junk piles. I'm not sure why Jellylorum let the small ragdoll kitten do that. She's usually the overprotective kind. Then again, I am too.

Coricopat and Tantomile, two of my best friends, ran out in-sync from where they were. Their red markings matched those of the clouds lining the moon, their different colored eyes reflecting the silvery pale lighting. Cori and Tant looked to the left, then to the right, almost as if they were checking for somebody. Those two always have seemed to notice things that we can't, see things that aren't there. Electra, my younger cousin, Munkustrap's older daughter, popped up on the other side of the junkyard, looking around. The tortoiseshell kitten sniffed the air expectantly, mimicking Skimble's movements. I saw Munk smile on the other side of the TSE, clearly proud that his little girl was going to the Jellicle Ball for the first time.

Dad slid out from the junk pile that he was hiding in. I grinned, and was tempted to wave from where I was. His golden mane (can we just say Tugger has his mane here, dear readers? It makes it so much easier for us writers. Thank you for your cooperation) glinted in the moonlight, along with his sparkling, azure eyes. Dad's claws were out, and ready for anything. Finally, Aunt Demeter emerged from the pipe again, her eyes darting everywhere nervously.

Uncle Munkustrap crawled slowly off of the top of the TSE Car, and ended up in the center of the junkyard. Everybody's head turned to him, watching as the silver tabby slowly stood. And he started our first Jellicle Ball, a night I would never forget, with one single line: "Are you blind when your born?"

oOoOoOo

 _(Victoria's POV)_

I crept into the center of the junkyard, the pale moonlight glistening off of my fur. My tail brushed my legs, and tiny bits of dust and dander flying everywhere. As Bombalurina, my dance teacher, disappeared into the shadows, the junkyard went silent, and empty, except for me. The Naming Of Cats had just finished, and it was time, for my solo.

Time, to open, the Jellicle Ball.

Breathing heavily, petrified, I slowly lifted my leg up, and started the slow, but peaceful and gorgeous dance Bomba helped me choreograph. I slowly shifted my position on my foot slightly, facing the right. I pointed my leg outwards after that, but brought it back in, clawing at my knee slightly. Finally, I lifted my leg high above my head, balancing on the tip of my toe. I pointed my other toe when I raised it above my head. I felt my leg brush my ear, then quickly brought it down again, and slid into a right leg split on the ground, my arms raised above my head gracefully, stretching them towards the sky. After the split, I curled my legs in closer towards the back of my head, straining them.

Coiled on the ground, I raked my claws through the air, bringing my arm down again. I rolled up onto the back of my shoulder blades, balancing, and flutter kicked my legs towards the glimmering, starry night sky. At last, I sat up, my legs bent, curled in towards my chest, my arms poised, as the song finished. Smiling, I tried not to scream with joy. I couldn't break 'character'.

After a short break, a tiny tuxedo cat darted out of the pipe, and broke me out of the trance-like state. Mistoffelees, one of my best friends in the whole wide world, grinned at me from where he was standing above. His golden eyes sparkled brightly, his friendly smile wider than ever.

"Jellicle Cats, come out tonight, Jellicle Cats, come one, come all," He sang, and helped me up, grabbing my paws and twirling me around. I giggled, and started singing the invitation with him, as the rest of the cats started to come out.

"The Jellicle Moon is shining bright," we sang together, looking into the other's eyes. "Jellicles, come to the Jellicle Ball."

Misto went on to finish the song on his own, as the rest of the tribe emerged from where they were. Jemima, my little sister, wouldn't let go of my leg, smiling and laughing. She was only three years old, her warm brown eyes filled with happiness and love. I tried to shake her off, but her tiny claws were very strong. Her short black and white tail linked with mine, winding them together in a secret language. I smiled, and kissed her forehead lightly. Jemima, who had yet to ever speak a word to another cat in the junkyard, only squealed with glee and jumped towards some of her other friends.

"Jellicle Cats, come out tonight, Jellicle's come to the Jellicle Ball," Mistoffelees finished, waving his arms around mystically in the air, and Munkustrap, the tribe's protector took over, and everybody except for me kneeled down on the ground. I only looked at the moon, as we had choreographed prior to the ball. I waved my paw to the moon, like I was saying hi to it. Munkustrap described what the true point of the Jellicle Ball is-for one Jellicle Cat from every tribe, including ours, to be reborn.

You see, when cats die, we don't go to Heaven, like humans. Our souls get reborn in the Heaviside Layer. We don't remember anything from our past life, nor are we supposed to. Each cat has only nine times to be physically reborn, while their spirits live on in the Heaviside. Sure, when cats die regularly, our souls still get reborn in the Heaviside, but getting chosen at the Jellicle Ball is a special honor, usually reserved for one of the elders.

As the invitation to the ball finished, Sillabub, one of my friends, raced up, and tickled me. Her grey eyes that looked exactly like her father's danced, her frizzy golden fur almost identical to her mother's. "Vicky, Vicky, you did awesome! I didn't know you could dance like that!" She shouted, hugging me tightly, like a little ball of fluff and fuzz clinging to me.

Etcetera, another little ball of fluff-fuzz jumped on top of me laughing. She laughed, her arms tightly wrapped around me. "Vicks, that was amaz-tastic!" Etcy loved making up words, and made up at least five gazillion new ones daily. "You're like a superhero!" She placed her paws on her hips, the tabby kittens pearl white fangs showing as she beamed her best smile.

"Or a princess." Young Silla said, giving me a little curtsey.

I smiled, a gracious thank you to the two kittens, but waved them off. "I'm honored you two, but I'm not anything special. It was just dancing." Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Alonzo, Misto's older brother, telling him similar things to what my friends were saying to me. Misto smiled sweetly, blushing at every Alonzo said to him, waving his paws around and saying something.

"Just dancing!" Silla cried, making me turn back to her, and Etcetera shook her head overdramatically. "It was beautiful!"

Tantomile and Coricopat slunk past us, their tails intertwined just as Jem and mine were not too long before.

The psychic twins gave Misto a look, and the tiny tuxedo seemed to sense something. He sniffed the air, and looked around, his ears pricked up. The sequins on his bow tie sparkled in the moonlight. He suddenly gasped, and crawled forwards. "Old Deuteronomy," He said, suddenly smiling "Grandpa," he murmured underneath his breath. Coricopat and Tantomile confirmed his claim.

"I believe it is Old Deuteronomy." They said, their different colored eyes gleaming.

Mistoffelees turned to Munkustrap, who nodded, smiling, telling Misto to go get him. Somewhere, music we could somehow all here started playing; a soft, gorgeous flute, with melodies so dense, you would think, you could cut it with a knife. Mistoffelees darted off, ducking underndeath an old curtain rod.

I turned to Etcetera, and we both started singing, Sillabub starting a little later.

" _Well of all things, can it be really,_

 _Yes no ho hi, oh my eye_

 _My mind may be wandering_

 _But I confess_

 _I believe it is Old Deuteronomy"_

oOoOoOo

 _(Mistoffelees's POV)_

I ran along the thin trail, dodging little pieces of junk every now and then. Crawling over an old bed frame, I finally emerged into the much smaller clearing than Grandpa was going to be in. He was sitting on the hood of an old car, his blue eyes searching for me among the junk. I giggled, and ran into his arms. Grandpa smiled, and laughed a little bit, wrapping his arms around me.

"Hello, Mistoffelees," Grandpa said, beaming at me. I just kept giggling. I couldn't stop! I like giggling!

I grabbed Grandpa's paw, and the two of us started to walk towards the main clearing. I could distantly hear Uncle Munkustrap singing. He's a good singer.

"How are you enjoying your first Jellicle Ball?" Grandpa asked.

I jumped a little bit on my heels as we walked, skipping. "I love it." I said, looking at all the tall piles of junk as I answered. "Although doing the Invitation was, like, scary. Victoria did amaz-tastic though. Amaz-tastic is Etcy's new word today."

"Is it now?" He asked, and I nodded, bobbing my head up and down, up and down.

Grandpa and I kept walking for a little bit, until we came to the big-pole-thing that Electra and Etcetera were always doing gymnastics on. They always swing around on it, because apparently they're better gymnasts than Etcetera's brothers. But for those two, tumbling is literally the name of the game. Get it? Tumblebrutus? Tumbling is the name of the game? Nevermind.

The song continued, and all the kittens crawled away from where Uncle Munkustrap was standing, clearly to his dismay. They were **way** before their cue to move forwards, but his frown faded when all of them started hugging Grandpa and mewing softly. "Old Deuteronomy!" All of the kittens cried out at the same time, and I joined the hugfest after a few seconds, because I felt like it.

As the song finished, the night continued on, blurring past us. Jennyanydots, Victoria's Mommy, did her number, which was a tap number. She's the Gumbie Cat of the tribe, and she's extremely nice to all of us. The number was pretty difficult though. Skimbleshanks, the first Jellicle from the tribe me and Lonzie ever met (I can't remember that far back though) did his song, which I loved. We made a train out of junk, but then it fell apart again, which kinda sucked, but afterwards we kept singing like it was nothing (I really liked that train..)! The twins, who weren't that much older than me, debuted their song for the first time. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, at the end of the song, did a double cartwheel, which I probably gawked at like a Pollicle Dog. I would have to talk to Lonzie later about doing something like that. Speaking of Pollicle Dogs, after their song, we did the Pekes and the Pollicles for Grandpa. As much as I would love to say that it went well, it didn't. Daddy messed us all up near the end. He played his bagpipes, and Uncle Munkustrap got **super** mad. Like, 'he looked-like-his-face-was-gonna-explode' kind of mad.

Once we had gotten through that atrocity, the real dancing part of the Jellicle Ball began. Victoria and I lead it, Mommy not far away so she could help if any of the kittens forgot the choreography. We leaped, spun, and danced our hearts out. Victoria did a grand jete at one point, amazing us all. The tiny white cat flew through the sky with the grace and poise of a professional dancer, and landed with her toes pointed, her arms raised towards the Jellicle Moon elegantly. Once she landed, Jemima basically sat down on her foot, completely ignoring everything we told her to do, not wanting her sister to leave again.

There was about an hours break in between the Jellicle Ball Dance and the next song, which was going to be Daddy's number, so he went off to groom his mane. Before he did, he stopped by me and Lonzie. The two of us were relaxing on top of and old lawn chair near the tippy top of one of the junk piles. Alonzo was doing impersonations of cartoon characters, something he excelled at.

"'Hey you guys!'," He said in a perfect Scooby Doo voice. I laughed, holding my sides. Alonzo smiled, glad that he was making me happy. He was leaning on his elbows on top of the junk pile, lying on his stomach just like I was.

"What are you two doing?" Daddy asked. He rubbed the fur on both me and Lonzie's head. I smiled, and pawed at his leg.

"Just talking." Lonzie said, exchanging a glance with me. I bit my lip, trying not to laugh. He smirked at me, and raised one eyebrow, and I had to bite my lip so hard I thought my tongue would fall off (ew).

Daddy nodded. "Okay, I'm just gonna head down and-"

"Daddy, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked, fidgeting with my paws a tiny bit. Daddy saw the most-likely-concerned-looking look on my face and nodded, taking my paw in his, practically dwarfing my little hand.

He kneeled down so we were eye to eye. "Hey, what's going on?"

"I don't feel good." I said, rubbing my temple and frowning. Daddy pursed his lips and put his paw on my forehead, his other on my shoulder.

"What do you mean by 'not feeling good'?" He asked, an uncharacteristically uneasy expression on his face.

I shrugged. "I dunno. My head is achy, my tummy is hurting, and my legs feel all shaky." Come to think of it, my arms were starting to feel numb as well. They had these weird tingly feelings. Like I was standing on a vibrating object. I blinked my eyes a few times, then tilted my head, searching for an answer in his ice blue irises. "Daddy, something is going to happen tonight." His eyes went wide, almost as if fear had shot through him like a speeding bullet. With that, I promptly turned back to the rest of the junkyard, and started crawling down the junk pile.

oOoOoOo

 _(Demeter's POV)_

Something was off.

I couldn't figure out what it was at first. It was just one of those feelings I get. Ever since I was a little girl, I could feel the magic pulsing through other cats. No, I'm not a magic cat myself, nor am I psychic. I just...have the sixth sense.

I'm not the only one who has it. Cassandra, she has a hint of hypnotism. It may come from her color changing eyes, or maybe her exotic beauty. Cassandra's sixth sense seems to glow almost, like a technicolor, iridescent maelstrom of mastery over others, like a hot pink haze almost. Jemima, she has the same sense as Old Deuteronomy. Both have an eerie relationship with the Everlasting Cat. Theirs is much easier to tell. You can just feel that they see someone you can't, communicate with beings out of your eyesight. Their power is faint, though it is there, like a distant songbird you can just hear. Their aura is almost like a pale moonlit glow.

Tonight was strange though. There was a new power, an incredibly strong one. It seemed to ripple, to radiate around us all, but I was the only one who could feel it. The twins, Coricopat and Tantomile, were different. Their powers stayed solidly connected to only the two of them, a link that is unable to be noticed physically by others, a mental connection they share.

This was entirely divergent from them. This was raw, untamed power.

This was dangerous.

Mistoffelees's face turned bright red all of the sudden. "Oh no," I heard him murmur. Kneeling down to him, trying to ignore the headache I was getting from all of this power, I brushed his fur out of his face.

"What's wrong Misto?" I asked, then saw what it was, and giggled. Bustopher Jones, the hulking, twenty-five pound nightmare, had entered the junkyard.

Misto gulped. "I was kidding when I said I wanted to invite him."

Cori and Tanto looked at Misto from the distance, anger boiling in them. "Mistoffelees, you have brought terror down on the junkyard." They said insync. Tanto broke off, sighing.

"I really should've foreseen this tragedy," she said, walking off with her little twin brother close behind.

I looked at Jenny, forgetting about the power all of the sudden, in the rush of panic. "He's going to be expecting a song. Sing something!"

"Like what? There's nothing really special about him!"

"Anything at this point Jenny!" I shouted. Jenny nodded, and tried to put on her best smile.

' _Bustopher Jones, is not skin and bones!'_

She belted the line out, but soon regretted it. I gave her a withering glare.

"Anything but that!" I said, in distress.

But my older sister had already taken the opportunity. Smirking, she strutted up in front of everybody else, and said what she'd been waiting to say for as long as I could remember.

"NO!" Jellylorum, Jennyanydots, and I screamed in unison, but it was too late.

' _In fact, he's remarkably, FAT!'_

Bomba said, a smile playing across her lips as she walked off. Bustopher didn't seem to notice the incredibly insulting line. Munkustrap, very clearly annoyed, kept turning to Old Deuteronomy and repeatedly asked why 'he' was there.

Skimble raced to back and grabbed Bustopher's old hat, the one he was always sitting on. He darted out, the hat ridiculously placed on his head, something he always did that we never understood. He placed it on the ground, and Bustopher sat on it, pleased. For some odd reason, Bustopher then began to sing some kind of baritone opera section of the song. Apparently, he'd been planning for this moment for quite a while. On the other paw, we were not expecting the surprise visit, and we weren't exactly happy about it either. Even Old Deuteronomy was cringing.

Halfway through, Tugger came out, perfectly ready for his **own** song to begin, and looked incredibly insulted that he had been 'replaced'. He was gawking a bit like a fish, and whipped right around, his newly fluffed mane bouncing when he did so. Whatever. He totally deserved it.

Eventually, Bustopher left, and that nightmare of a song ended. Tugger came back out, and did his number. All of the queenkits started cheering and squealing with joy, their eyes wide. Etcetera got a little carried away, and started screeching near the end, bouncing around and spinning on her paws and knees. Tugger didn't really do anything to stop her. The entire time, Misto and Alonzo watched from the top of the TSE Car. Every now and then, Alonzo would lean over and say something to Misto, making the tiny tux giggle.

My eyebrows creased together. It couldn't be...one of them, that was radiating the power...could it? As much as I tried to forget it, their biological father was one of the most infamous and powerful magic cats of all time. They've always been a bit mysterious to me. Almost as if there was something about them that nobody else ever noticed. Whereas they saw a pair of sweet little kittens, I saw a pair of secret keepers.

Bomba, sweaty from the dance number, came up and leaned against my shoulder. "Hey Dem. What's up?"

"Do you feel weird tonight, Bomba?"

She shook her head, a little nervous now. "No, I'm sorry, I don't. Why do you ask?"

Shaking my own head, I shrugged her arm off me. "It's nothing."

"Maybe there's a small sickness going around," She said, wiping off her brow. "Misto said he felt a little weird too."

The realization of what she had said pierced me seconds too late. "Misto said that?" I asked, jumping to my feet.

She nodded. "Yeah," Her caramel colored eyes suddenly deepened in concern, and Bomba grabbed my arm. "Dem, are you sure you're okay?"

I grabbed my head. _Everlasting, please don't be what I think it is._ My thoughts rattled around in my brain, as I tried to pick them up and connect them together, to try and make a reasonable explanation for all of this.

Just as I was about to say what I wanted to Bombalia, Gus and Jellylorum came out. The feeble, old cat was one of the most respected Jellicles in the tribe. All of the adults smiled as he and his also elderly mate, Octavia, took wobbly steps out of the shadows, paw and paw. The two met when they played Growltiger and Griddlebone in 'Growltiger's Last Stand'. The little kittens all purred, and crawled up to them, rubbing against the older Jellicles. I noticed Misto falling slightly behind them, and the pounding in my brain resided. My ears flopped down, the feeling of blood rushing through them. My eyes burned, tears stinging them, and I felt what could've been a scream rip though my throat. My mouth remained closed though, my fangs clenched together, the tears silent, but still deathly. Bomba grabbed my arm, and helped me steady myself. "Demeter, what's going on?" She asked, holding me upright.

Just then, Jellylorum, oblivious to what was happening with the two of us, started to sing.

' _Gus, is the cat, at the theater door_

 _His name as I ought to have told you before'_

I numbly felt myself being moved, half-carried by Bomba. Someone else wrapped their arms around me, as Bomba explained.

"She just told me she that she was feeling weird, or something like that, and suddenly started crying. I'm not sure what's wrong with her, just take her inside."

As my hearing faded, I heard Munk respond. "You don't think it has anything to do with...him, right?"

"She would've told us if it was Macavity, Munkustrap." There was a few seconds of silence before Bomba continued. "I'm sure it's just a plain old headache. Get her inside, let her rest a few minutes. She should be good by the Addressing." I could hear Bomburalina's footsteps fade into the distance as she left. Munkustrap entirely picked me up in his arms, bridal style, and carried me into our den. I closed my eyes, feeling my consciousness fade, though the pain was still there, like a the sun after it sets; still there, just unable to touch or see.

I felt Munk's cold paw smooth my fur out of my face. "Feel better, Dem." He said quietly, and then I heard him leave. The feeling of warmth overtook me, and I drifted off to sleep, but the news of Misto still hung in my mind, like a lost toy, waiting to be reclaimed…

 **A/N**

 **Wow. Well, I'm sorry that took so long guys. A lot of planning went into that. Plus, I usually like to make a summary of the fic before I even publish that. I got the sum idea from Baylee. But yeah, Baylee did have a lot of contribution to this chapter as well, so I'd like to thank her for that. Now, let's close this thing before it turns into a mile long Tony Award speech. Also, sorry for hatin' on Bustopher. He's just...a little weird to me. Critique as much as you like, just don't swear or say anything inappropriate. This fanfic is the opposite of gas station bathrooms-clean!**

 **That's it for now, see you next time!**

 **Sayonara (Goodbye)!**

 **-Luna.**


End file.
